


【奇异铁】魔浮斗篷的多功能使用

by Sherryliu



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherryliu/pseuds/Sherryliu
Summary: 【产品名称】魔浮斗篷/悬浮斗篷，AKA小红（RED是不是更霸气，不不，我并是不在说红爹，更不是在说奥创）【主要成分】未知【使用说明】此物如人，有思有行，未经魔法师准许，擅自使用者，后果自负
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 12





	【奇异铁】魔浮斗篷的多功能使用

【脑洞】【奇异铁】魔浮斗篷的多功能使用（01-03）

【产品名称】魔浮斗篷/悬浮斗篷，AKA小红（RED是不是更霸气，不不，我并是不在说红爹，更不是在说奥创）  
【主要成分】未知  
【使用说明】此物如人，有思有行，未经魔法师准许，擅自使用者，后果自负。

【用途1】战术支援  
“Give me a hand，Friday。”与怪兽缠斗托尼的纳米战甲出了故障，不得不求助星期五。与此同时，怪兽的巨大触手已经逼近失去铠甲保护的托尼的咽喉。  
千钧一发之际，从天而降的钢铁手臂套上了托尼的胳膊，托尼心下松了口气，立马抓住了那只蟒蛇粗细的黑色触手向外一拧，一声闷响，触手爆出一股黑血。  
“Gross...”一脸嫌弃的甩甩满手粘液，托尼反手一个掌心炮轰向狂怒的怪兽。  
炮火攒射中，怪兽吃痛，触角发疯似的四处扫荡，却都是朝着托尼的方向。  
托尼左闪右避寻找着对方死穴，然而双拳难敌四手，很快便落了下风。  
当三条触角分别从左胸，肋下及双腿将托尼死死捆住时，托尼眼前闪过一抹红。  
“Hi，buddy——”托尼心下松了口气，伸手抓住微微翘起的一角，用力一拽，小红仿佛收到指令一般向上腾起，力道之大差点把托尼的胳膊扯断。与此同时，接着小红的冲力，托尼再次开启掌心炮，向上腾起的瞬间，掌心炮以完美的角度射入怪兽右眼，一声哀嚎，怪兽松了触角，托尼则被小红带飞上了天。  
“喂喂，慢点啊兄弟，我没穿铠甲啊！”托尼被小红拽着胳膊，在空中以各种高难度动作上下翻飞，抱怨声刚一出口就被吹散在风里。  
直到把他安全带到主人面前，小红才松开他。  
“你这就是在报复！”被甩落在地上的托尼爬起来拽着小红恶狠狠地骂。  
然而小红十分懒得理他，直接甩开了他的手，乖乖趴上了主人的肩膀。  
“Doc，你都不管你的员工吗？”托尼转向斯蒂芬。  
“抱歉，他不是给我打工的。”斯蒂芬说得很是认真，“并且，他的确救了你，说句谢谢怎么样。”  
小红听了开心，竖起领子，朝主人脸上贴了贴。  
“他在亲你对不对？”托尼的目光随着那抹鲜红从斯蒂芬的脸上挪到了耳畔。“我就知道！”  
“对对，他是我的情人，死后被我用魔法困在斗篷里……”斯蒂芬语带无奈的重复着托尼说了无数遍的猜想，随即话锋一转，“你还行吗？外面还没结束呢。”  
“别转移话题，等把这群异形送回去，你得给我说清楚……”托尼一边穿着星期五从来的备用铠甲，一边絮絮叨叨。  
“也许你说完谢谢，我会考虑告诉你。”斯蒂芬说着便飞身出去，撑起魔法阵挡住了皮特身后坍塌的楼。  
“多谢啊，博士。”皮特说着窜到斯蒂芬跟前。  
与此同时，托尼也站到了斯蒂芬跟前，压低声音说了句：“多谢。”  
斯蒂芬看他一眼，唇角微弯。

【用途2】智能管家  
“就知道不该让你选片子。”  
电影之夜，皮特选了《霍比特人：史矛革之战》，巨龙出场的时候，托尼一边往往嘴里塞了把爆米花，一边抱怨着。  
“你认真看，斯塔克先生，这电影真的特别棒！”皮特盘腿坐在地上靠着沙发背，看得津津有味。  
托尼无奈瞪了一眼小屁孩，又接着荧屏散射的光瞄了眼倚在沙发角的斯蒂芬，眉毛一挑。  
“Doc？”他凑到他耳边叫了声。  
没人应，很显然，这魔法师又玩起了灵魂出窍的把戏。  
托尼又嚼了一把爆米花，而后把嘴贴上了那弯紧闭的唇。  
“Wh……”斯蒂芬瞬间睁开了眼，抗议声却消失在托尼的口腔里。  
爆米花的甜味儿混合着托尼特有的味道滑入口腔，斯蒂芬喉咙动了动，咳嗽起来。  
撤出恶作剧的吻，托尼饶有兴致地看着被咳嗽的满了通红的斯蒂芬，心想，让你再作弊，随即欠身去够左手边的水杯，然而有人先他一步拿到了水。  
“Thanks.”接过小红递过的水杯，斯蒂芬连着喝了几口，才压下了喉头的那股甜腻。  
“可不可以给我杯咖啡？”皮特对小红笑得一脸无邪。  
小红倒也给面子，不一会儿衣角又卷着两杯咖啡过来。  
“你真是太贴心了——”就差给小红个拥抱，皮特看向斯蒂芬，满眼崇拜，“博士，可不可以把他借给我几天？”  
“你这么快就不要凯伦了？”托尼拿他打趣。  
“不不，凯伦是无法取代的，我只是……”  
“别想了，他是Doc的情人，是吧？”托尼伸手去接小红递来的杯子，嘴里还不忘了胡说八道：“我们是情敌。”  
下一秒，一杯咖啡直接洒在了托尼的大腿上，烫得托尼立马跳了起来。  
“你……”他伸手去抓小红衣角，然而还没够到人家的边儿，小红就一溜烟儿的飞了出去。  
“你等着，我一会儿就把你泡咖啡里煮了！”托尼气急败坏的喊着，气呼呼地回房间换衣服去了。  
这时小红从角落里闪出了，以迅雷不急掩耳盗铃儿响叮当之势把地上的碎瓷片收拾干净，顺便又蹭了蹭斯蒂芬的脸。  
“斯塔克先生说的是真的吗？”看着温柔抚摩着小红的斯蒂芬，皮特再也压不住体内喷涌的好奇。  
斯蒂芬高深莫测的笑了笑，没有回答他的话。  
身后传来托尼的脚步声，小红逃也似的飞出了窗外。

【用途3】可伸缩浴巾  
托尼醒来的时候，斯蒂芬还没有回来。  
“Doc？”他下意识唤了声，心想，这家伙这么晚还不见踪影，有些不寻常。  
他随手拨通了号码——无人接听。  
“Friday，定位下Doc.”说着便下床穿衣服。  
袖子刚伸了一半，便听到星期五的情报：“奇异博士就在房子里，三楼客房浴室。”  
托尼莫名，跑那儿去干嘛？

摸黑上了楼，托尼看见浴室的灯亮着，里面响着哗哗的水声。  
“Doc？”他敲敲门，试探性的喊了句。  
“等下。”人影摇晃，斯蒂芬的声音听起来有些哑。  
“没事儿吧？”托尼越来越觉得不对劲儿。  
“没事，你先……”斯蒂芬的话还没说完，浴室的门就被撬开了。  
“你……”两个声音重叠到一起，与此同时，小红飞窜到博士跟前，将他还滴着水的身体围了个严严实实。  
“嚯，会飞的浴巾。”托尼随口打趣，却在瞟见顺水而下的丝丝血迹时，微微眯起了眼。  
“你受伤了？”也顾不上被花洒淋湿了衣服，他上前一步，想要检查他的伤。  
“没事，处理好了。”斯蒂芬抬手关了水龙头，露出的半截胳膊全是密密麻麻的血窟窿。  
托尼眼疾手快握住他的手腕，也不管小红抽他手背，直接就把斯蒂芬拽出来浴室。  
客房的床上，斯蒂芬紧紧裹着小红，咬着唇，也不知是因为冷还是因为疼，打了好几个寒战。  
“医生就是省事儿，受伤都不用打911。”托尼嘟囔着拿来急救箱，拍拍尽职尽责的小红，“行了，浴巾小朋友，你的任务完成了。”说着便伸手想要掀开它。  
然而小红仿佛长在了斯蒂芬身上，说什么都不下来，托尼看了斯蒂芬一眼，斯蒂芬在他阴瘆瘆的眼神中摸了摸小红，小红才不放心的飞离了他的身体，却仍是停在他身后一米处，随时等待主人的召唤。  
肩胛、双臂、右腹……处到处都是密密麻麻的伤口，托尼眉头紧蹙，上药的时候没说一句话。  
“我只是在做我的工作。”心知托尼在生气，斯蒂芬尝试着让他放下心来。  
“我明天就把所有客房的浴室封了。”  
“……”斯蒂芬不知该怎么接。  
“只留下主卧的浴室，看你还怎么跟你的旧情人双人浴。”把棉签扔进纸篓，托尼一屁股在斯蒂芬身边坐下。  
“我这医生合格吧。”将几片消炎药喂进斯蒂芬嘴里，托尼眉眼稍稍舒展了些。  
“太丑了……”瞥见胳膊上打得歪歪扭扭的缝针线，斯蒂芬一脸嫌弃。  
“行，我下次给你系个蝴蝶结。”把水杯放到一旁，托尼搂着斯蒂芬躺了下来。  
怕弄疼他的伤口，托尼的动作很轻，斯蒂芬在他怀里挪了挪，直到找到个相对舒服的姿势。  
“Doc…”托尼轻轻吻着爱人耳畔灰白的发。  
“嗯…”斯蒂芬的声音有些闷。  
“下次记得叫上我，你是我的工作。”

【用途4】某些工具  
如果有人问至尊魔法师怕什么，他会毫不犹豫的告诉对方：喝醉了的托尼斯塔克，但如果有人问他他爱什么，答案还是一样——喝醉了的托尼斯塔克。  
“Doc，咱们交换下好不好？”皮特的毕业典礼后，托尼高兴多喝了两杯，想起晚上聚会的时候，皮特的小女友忽然问起自己的纳米战甲和博士的魔浮斗篷谁厉害的问题，回到家里，托尼就再也忘不了这件事儿，任斯蒂芬怎么打岔都不管用。  
“你自己问他。”被托尼实在缠得没办法，斯蒂芬直接甩下小红自己进了卧室。小红回头望望他的背影，而后站在原地，晃来晃去。  
“嘿，忠心的小管家。”喝得有点多，托尼的脚步有点飘，他走到小红跟前，刚想学斯蒂芬把他拎起来披上耍个帅，就直接被小红缠住了伸出的手。  
“喂喂……”托尼手疾眼快摁下反应堆，接着助推力拼命向后撤，然而小红似乎并不想放过他，直接从他的右手腕绕了一圈又缠上了他的左手，然后用力一勒，与此同时，忽然收缩躲开了托尼胡乱射出的掌心炮，便听“哗啦啦”几声脆响，酒架上的酒碎了一地。  
托尼心疼地瞅了眼满地佳酿，两只手死命地挣着，小红可不管这些，直接拖着他进了卧室。  
正躺在床上看书的斯蒂芬见此情景很是意外，便见托尼褪去了铠甲，恶狠狠地盯着他，与此同时，缠在他腕间的小红警觉地紧了几分。  
“这算什么，Doc，今晚的新游戏吗？”托尼没好气儿的问，心底那个不服气啊，这简直就是作弊嘛。  
听他这么一说，斯蒂芬眉睫一挑，翻身下了床。  
他在还没放弃试解开双手束缚的托尼跟前站定，托尼抬头看他，眼睛带着些微醺的迷蒙。  
“是你自己要求的。”斯蒂芬附在他耳边低声道。  
“什么？”托尼没反应过来。  
“游戏……”斯蒂芬的手指轻轻挑动着托尼腕间的小红，小红亦很配合地在他手背蹭着，仿佛是只享受主人抚弄的小奶猫，与此同时，他的另一只手开始接托尼胸前半敞的衬衣纽扣。  
“你……”托尼的话还没说完，便被斯蒂芬的吻堵了回去。  
由于双手被缚，托尼几乎是完全被动地被斯蒂芬带到了床上，此刻，他的衬衣已被褪至手腕处，皮带也不知道什么时候被解开，裤子松松垮垮地挂在胯间。  
“放开我，Doc…”这种被动让托尼很不舒服，他皱眉看着斯蒂芬，似乎是在讲和。  
斯蒂芬深深凝视着托尼眼中潜藏的不安，绿晶石的眸子里流淌着温柔的光。  
“你相信我吗，托尼斯塔克？”浅吻落在托尼的颈间胸前，斯蒂芬轻声问。  
“我……”话到嘴边又咽下，托尼认真思索了几秒，才郑重地点了点头。  
此刻，斯蒂芬骑跨在他的身上，居高临下地看着他，眼神深邃而专注，仿佛是在研读什么高深的魔法书。  
认识之初，托尼斯塔克留给斯蒂芬的印象一直都是自信的，甚至是傲慢的，一个标准的自恋狂，一个负有自毁倾向的乐观主义者，但是后来，他们走到一起，他看到了另一个托尼，如同此刻，脆弱的，敏感的，带着羞怯和对未知的恐惧。不得不说，他爱死了这一点，这个充满着自我迷恋和自我怀疑的矛盾体，让斯蒂芬觉得看见了曾经的自己。  
斯蒂芬轻轻吻上托尼紧抿的唇，酒精混合着唾液浸润了他有些干燥的口腔，他的吻温柔绵长，如同春风细雨带着安定的力量。  
托尼享受着、迎合着，他的身体向上拱起，尽量去贴合对方的嘴唇，他眷恋着那里的温度，或者说，渴望着更多的温度。  
长吻终结，斯蒂芬手指轻挑，小红很听话地向后一扬，衣角两段环住了托尼脑后的床栏杆。  
这一次，小红的动作很轻很慢，然而力道却没有减少半分。  
“感觉还好？”握着托尼被反缚在脑后的手，斯蒂芬的声音很温柔。  
托尼点点头，条件反射似的吞了口唾沫。  
斯蒂芬看着托尼因为情欲而变深变暗的眼，绿色瞳眸仿佛胸前垂落的时间宝石，泛着神的悲悯。  
这是他自找的一场游戏，一场寻找自我的游戏。  
“现在，托尼斯塔克，你想让我做什么？”斯蒂芬的声音带着某种蛊惑撩拨着托尼的每一根神经。  
托尼薄唇微抿，低声回应：“做你想做的全部。”

【用途5】拥抱替代品  
当钢铁侠发烧的时候，他在想些什么？  
芝士汉堡？甜甜圈？复仇者？拯救人类？  
都不是，他只想一个人睡到地老天荒。  
“托尼？”迷迷糊糊中，托尼听到有人叫他，眼皮实在重得撑不起来，他含混地应了句，听到那人跟自己说了些什么，可又听不真切，索性不再去理，又睡了过去。  
不知过了多久，托尼才渐渐醒来，不过他是被渴醒的。  
挣扎着睁开眼，四周陷入一片黑暗，由于睡得太久，他已经失去了时间的概念，伸手去够床头的水杯，一个没拿稳，水洒了一床。  
心里暗骂一句，托尼万般不情愿的爬了起来。  
刚走了几步就觉得腿有点软，他扶着门框站了会儿，借以缓解短暂的眩晕。  
“托尼？”他听到身后有人叫他，声音很熟，却怎么也想不起来在哪听过。  
“托尼。”  
当那人第二次喊出这两个字的时候，托尼猛地转身，由于转得太急，不由向前一个趔趄。  
“Dad？”他不确定的唤了声。  
借着月光，他看不清那人的容貌，直到他走到跟前，轻轻拥抱他。  
“I miss you，son.”霍华德的声音仿若坠落的流星，划过千万光年，嵌入托尼的心。  
一定是烧糊涂了的梦，托尼想着，却还是忍不住回应着这个迟来了几十年的父亲的拥抱。  
“I miss you too，Dad.”不管托尼斯塔克有多强大，对于父亲的想念与忏悔都是他无法跨过的一道坎儿。  
霍华德拍拍儿子的背，扳着他的肩，上上下下打量着他，当他的目光最终停在黑暗中的那抹幽蓝上时，他脸上满是自豪的笑，“你比我做得好，托尼，这个世界，我留给你的世界，终于成为了你。”  
“可是，你不在这。”似乎梦境中的自己完全不受控制，托尼觉得自己现在软弱得像个小孩子。  
“你不需要我，或者，你不需要我在这。”  
霍华德的话让托尼陷入沉思，他是真的需要吗？  
并不，他只是遗憾，遗憾于他和父亲之间没有一个完整的告别，也再不可能有一个完整的告别。  
“Happy birthday，my son.”思忖间，他听到另一个声音，旋即房间角落燃起了闪闪烁烁的烛。  
“Mum…”托尼过去拥抱她，盘着金发的女人轻轻亲吻儿子的脸庞。  
“这些年，你一定受了很多苦。”她捧着儿子刻满风霜的脸，轻轻摩挲着，仿佛他还是那个十几岁的大男孩。  
就这一句话，托尼始终忍着的泪不受控制的向下掉，“没有，我很好。”他哽咽着逞着强，“我只是……很想你们。”  
“许个愿吧，孩子。”霍华德把蛋糕端到托尼跟前。  
烛火映红了托尼的脸，他看着爸妈脸上的笑，微微阖上了眼。  
吹熄蜡烛前，托尼想起什么似的在爸爸妈妈脸上印下一个吻，而后他深吸一口气。  
烛灭人消散。  
“再见了，爸妈。”对着虚空，托尼轻声呢喃。  
而后脚下一软，顺着门框蹲坐到地上。  
他倚着冰冷的墙，打了个寒颤。  
他早已分不清这是梦境还是现实，他只知道自己现在已经没有力气爬回床上，也没有力气醒过来，他只能坐在这里等待这股难受劲儿尽快散去。  
寒冷一波又一波袭来，当托尼觉得自己可能倚在一座冰山上时，一股温暖蓦然袭来。  
熟悉的温度带着熟悉的气味，托尼的心渐渐松了下来。  
“Doc…”他下意识喊他的名字。  
没有人说话，唯有小红给他的拥抱更加紧了一些。  
“我以后会对你好点儿。”托尼已经不知道自己在说些什么，只是嘴不受大脑控制的往外蹦句子。  
小红听了倒是受用，难得用领子蹭了蹭他的脸。  
温暖中，托尼再度睡了过去，小红轻轻裹紧他，漂浮到半空，将他稳稳拖回床上，小红舒展身体，覆盖在托尼的身上。

翌日清晨，托尼睁开眼的第一瞬便陷入了一双璀璨如星空的眸子里。  
“昨晚……”托尼嗫嚅着说。  
然而斯蒂芬只是笑着摇摇头，吻上了托尼的唇，辗转温存。  
“Happy birthday，Tony Stark.”他定定看着他高烧微退而布满血丝的眼，又在他额上印下一个吻。  
额头滚烫的温度晕热斯蒂芬薄凉的唇，他随手划出时空门，只是一闪的功夫，再回来手里就多了一个冰袋儿，把它在托尼额上放好，他才在他身旁躺了下来。  
“我的礼物呢？”托尼的脚蹭着斯蒂芬的小腿。  
“送过了。”斯蒂芬云淡风轻的答。  
托尼张了张嘴，瞬间了然，想说谢谢，又觉得没有必要，他们之间还需要说这些吗？  
“躺着无聊，变个魔术吧，魔法师。”托尼朝斯蒂芬怀里挪了挪。  
瞥了托尼一眼，斯蒂芬一脸无奈。  
手指一扬，刚才还满室阳光的卧室，倏然变了模样。  
星辰大海，近在咫尺。  
托尼眼中闪着光，漂浮在星辰的海洋里，他倚在魔法师肩头，享受所谓的永恒。


End file.
